Starlight
by LondonBlue17
Summary: One night at his parents anniversary party, Edward meets Bella and falls madly in love with her. But Bella is gone before Edward can tell her that he loves her. A story about finding your one true love and going to desperate lengths to find her and tell her that you love her. AH
1. Chapter 1

STARLIGHT

CHAPTER ONE

"Wakey wakey hands off snakey."

_Is __it __morning __already__?_

_God __my __head __hurts__._

"Come on, roll over Beethoven, get your sorry ass out of bed. Dad says he needs you downstairs pronto."

"What? What does he need me for?" I say, my voice thick with sleep.

"Today is Mom and Dad's anniversary dumb ass. Dad wants us to help with setting up for the party." Emmett laughs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I squint an eye open and see my big brother hovering over me with a cup of water.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?"

Emmett smiles, " Well I thought you might need a little help getting your lazy ass out of bed. You know?"

"If you pour that on me I will kick your fucking ass Emmett, it's too damn early to be acting so giddy."

"Whatev bro, it's 12:30 in the day." Emmett clarifies as he leaves the room gulping the cup of water.

I stretch my limbs and climb out of bed. I slip on a pair of pajama bottoms and make a quick dash to the bathroom before I head downstairs.

"Edward! Are you in there?" I hear Alice shouting on this other side of the door.

Opening the door, "Good morning sis." I smile at my Alice.

"Good morning Edward, isn't it a beautiful day? Oh, can you believe that Mom and Dad have been married for thirty years today? I'm in awe of those two. You know you really need to do something with that hair, it looks like it's having a panic attack or something. Oh yeah, Dad wants you." She says in one quick motion and leaves the room in a hurry.

I go downstairs to see a flurry of people in the backyard setting up the tent and a menagerie of chairs and tables. My father is talking to someone with a notebook and a walkie-talkie. Then he spots me and smiles, excusing himself.

"Good morning Edward or day I should say." Carlise smiles.

"Hey Dad. Where's Mom?"

"I sent her away to the spa for the day while I get this evenings preparations underway. Listen son there's something that I need to tell you and I don't want you getting upset." My father casts me a warning glance.

I wait for him to speak.

"Tanya will be here tonight with her mom. I know that you broke up with her awhile back but Elizabeth is your mom's best friend and I will not have you making any scenes tonight. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Alright then. Now, help your brother set out the rest of the chairs before I have to hear Alice complain that we're not keeping schedule." Dad laughs.

My phone chirps and I pick it up. It's Jasper.

_Hey__E__. __Just__picked__up__sis__at__the__airport__. __She__brought__a__friend__with__. __Do__you__think__your__Dad__will__mind__if__there__'__s__one__extra__tonight__?_

_Nah__. __s__'__cool__. __What__'__s__the__difference__is__ 500 __or__ 501?_

_Um__ 1._

_haha__. __I__'__m__sure__dad__won__'__t__mind__._

_Great__. __Thanx__. _

Jasper is my best friend, we met at Stanford. Jasper is from a little town in Washington called Forks. He said almost nothing happens there, that's why he decided to move to San Francisco, where my family lives. Well actually , he moved here because he met my sister Alice and they've been dating for two years now.

Standing in front of the mirror, I just can't get my hair to cooperate so I just forget about it and let it do it's own thing. I step out of my bathroom and into the bedroom and start getting dressed. Alice wants me to wear a tie, which is alright by me but I'm still wearing my leather jacket whether she likes it or not.

As I am coming down the stairs I run into Jasper. He is smiling from ear to ear and I know something is up. "What?" I implore.

"Well, it's just that Em is following Rose around like a little puppy, I think he likes her. You should see them, she keeps trying to brush him off but he can't take a hint." Jasper giggles.

"Well your sis is a bit of a bitch and if Emmett can't see it, then I guess that's his problem right?" I laugh.

We make it down the stairs in time to see Emmett heading towards us. "Yeah boy! I just scored your sista's number!" Emmett waves the paper in our faces.

Em starts dancing, "I am the master. That's right boys, live and learn!"

"Uh no! She probably just gave it to you to get rid of you." I cackle.

Everyone starts making their way out of the house to the back yard. There are so many people here, some family and friends and colleagues of Dad's from the hospital. I finally see Mom and Dad through the crowd and at the same time Mom sees me and her face lights up. She's always like that, just so warm and humble. She brings the best out in me without even trying. I make my way over to my parents and kiss my Mom on the cheek. "Congratulations, on thirty years." I smile," You guys make me hope that one day I will find a woman that I want to devote thirty years to."

Mom smiles with tears in her eyes and says, "Awe honey, she's out there. And when you find her you will want to give every minute of every day to her for the rest of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****there****! ****I ****own ****nothing****. ****SM ****owns ****everything****. ****So ****I ****hope ****that ****you ****all ****enjoy ****this ****and ****if ****you ****do ****then ****please ****review****. ****I ****have ****no ****beta ****so ****this ****is ****all ****my ****own ****craziness****, ****I****'****m ****proud ****to ****share ****it ****with ****you ****guys****!**

CHAPTER TWO

As I turned to walk to my table I saw the most beautiful creature that I'd ever laid my eyes on standing at the bar. Her eyes were what drew you in and held your attention, they were a chocolate brown and so innocent. She had long dark hair, it was almost black but when the sun shined upon it I could see that it had little flecks of red and gold. I took in her frame, she had a small waist and long legs that finally ended somewhere under that black dress that I wanted to rip off of her and fuck her senseless. Her dress was hugging her in all the right places too, her chest looked just the right size for me to palm and suck. But the way her ass shimmied as she walked away from the bar was taunting me and I longed to make it mine for the night.

So I decided to follow her to her table and introduce myself, knowing full well that she could not resist my charm and good looks, none of the girls ever could. And fuck me if she didn't just take a seat at my table beside Rose. She is the friend that Rose brought along, well this should be a piece of cake, I don't even have to approach her. I'll just let Jasper introduce us and then I'll take over.

"Hey E! I was wondering where you got to?" Jasper said, slapping me on the back. "Edward this is Bella Swan, long time friend of the family and you remember my sister Rose."

"Well hey there Rose, long time no see. Bella it's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper has told me absolutely nothing about you." I laughed ,shaking Bella's hand and giving Rose a small hug.

"Edward where is Tanya at? I haven't seen her here tonight." Rose inquired, catching me off guard.

"Well Rose, we broke up a few months ago back so I could care less where she is and what she's doing." I stated through gritted teeth.

"What happened, she walked in and caught you cheating on her with another girl?" She laughed.

"That's enough Rose!" Jas rang in.

"No it was the other way around actually." I glared at Rose, she was obviously trying to make me look bad in front of her friend.

"Rose you look gorgeous. It's been too long since your last visit, how have you been?" Alice approached her seat beside Jasper, breaking the conversation. "Who's your lovely friend?"

"Alice this is Bella, my best friend."

"Oh Bella! Rose has told me so much about you, I am glad to finally meet you! I'm Alice."

She smiles lightly at Alice, "It's very nice to meet you too. You are even more beautiful than Rose described."

"Thank you dear! You are quite beautiful yourself."

"Hey! What about me, don't I look good, this is a Gucci dress and pumps you know?" Rose mocked Alice and Bella.

Jasper just rolled his eyes at his sister's need for compliments.

"Of course you do!" Alice and Bella chimed in together.

The night drew on and eventually I asked Bella for a dance. By the time we made it to the floor the song had changed to Take a Chance on me by Abba and Emmett was dancing alone like a fool in the middle of the floor pointing at Rose. Bella and I just lost it laughing at the ridiculous scene Em was making of himself for Rose.I told Bella that he was my older brother and she just laughed saying that he was so sweet to make a spectacle of himself like that for Rose.

Then Otis Redding's These Arms of Mine came on and I pulled Bella to me and began swaying to the music. I couldn't move my eyes from her's. Otis crooned about wanting and yearning for her to be his little woman. And I felt each and every word he sang, bringing Bella closer to me. Everything around Bella and I started to blur and I felt as if we were the only two souls in the world. Bella smiled a slow sexy smile and then started to lay her head on my shoulder but I grabbed her face and kissed her right there for the world to see. Her lips were so sweet and tender, she tasted like wine and honey. I swept my tongue over her lips and she parted them giving me entrance to her sweet mouth. Our tongues caressed each other's and I deepened the kiss, her mouth was intoxicating and I was getting drunk off of the kiss, our breathing became ragged and I reluctantly pulled back, giving Bella air. She opened her eyes and they were filled with a passion that I've never witnessed until now then she gave me the sexiest smile and I felt my chest tighten almost cutting my air off.

Then she looked over my shoulder and her face changed emotion automatically, she began blushing realising that everyone was watching our kiss and she ran away from the party. I looked around for a split second and saw the entire crowd had obviously been watching but I didn't care. It meant nothing to me but to comfort Bella, so I ran as fast as I could after her. She headed toward a small path in the edge of the woods that joined our property. I shouted for her to wait up but she didn't falter, she never looked back, disappearing into the woods. I ran in after her gaining ground only to see her slip and fall. I fell down beside her out of breath and she just started laughing hysterically and for reasons unknown I laughed too. We laughed until it hurt and then she turned to me and looked at me, really looked at me. I felt shy almost, until she reached over and held my hand, saying nothing. We laid there bathed in the starlight and for once, I really felt alive.

Reviews are like Edward's sweet kisses, I could never get enough!Please review and tell me what you think of STARLIGHT so far.

Songs for chapter two:

Take a chance on me - Abba

These arms of mine - Otis Redding


End file.
